


The Secret Life of Stiles Stilinski (and how the pack found out about it)

by IamaREC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, Secret Relationship, Snowboarding, Underestimating Stiles, but no one ever asked so they didnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaREC/pseuds/IamaREC
Summary: Its Jackson's day to pick what to do for team bonding. He picks snowboarding. Jackson is lowkey doing it because he knows how clumsy Stiles is.





	The Secret Life of Stiles Stilinski (and how the pack found out about it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is utter crack. i have no idea what was running through my head this morning when i wrote this

“I don’t think that it is fair that Jackson is using his day to humiliate me,” Stiles whined to the pack in front of him. He ran his hand through the wild hair he had decided to grow out for the winter and tugged on it anxiously.

“It’s not fair to me to change it just because you don’t like what my choice for the day. It’s not my fault you can’t balance, Stilinski,” Jackson snipped back and threw his napkin in Stiles’ face.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Lydia said sympathetically. “But Jackson is correct, every pack member gets to plan a day for the pack and everyone, while not forced, is expected to participate with enthusiasm.”

“If you are really that uncomfortable with it, Stiles, you can stay in the lodge.” Derek called from the kitchen. 

“I am not letting a little thing like snowboarding stop me from participating in Jackson’s pack day.” Stiles announced with visibly fake enthusiasm. 

I AM A LINE BREAK

“Don’t forget any of you gear in the car please.” Derek said, looking over everyone like the pack dad he was. “Go ahead. I am going to tell Stiles where we are headed.

Allison, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Lydia started walking away from Derek. Stiles Jeep pulled up next to the cars. He waved and rolled down his window. 

“I’ll meet you guys at the instructors hill. I’m so sorry I’m late.” He shouted out his window at Derek. 

Derek threw him a thumbs up and jogged to meet up with the rest of the pack. 

Stiles pulled himself out of his car and started to pull on his snowboarding gear, his anxiety rolling around him in waves. He had yet to tell the pack about his hobby, turned award winning sport. He knew that Jackson had overhear him talking to his dad about wanting to be better at balancing. His dad had mentioned something about snowboarding and how much of a train wreck Stiles was when he first started. Stiles was almost 100% sure that Jackson misheard and is using this as a humiliation tactic that was going to blow up in his face. 

He finished tightening his boots and headed to the front desk to check in with some of his buddies. 

“Stiles, bro!” Jeffrey yelled. He full on hurtled the lift ticket counter to fist bump Stiles. “Odd day for you to be here. What’s up man?”

“Good to see you, Jeff.” Stiles chuckled. “Did you see the group of teenagers who don’t look like they have every seen snow before?”

Jeff nodded with a smile. 

“They are my friends. Honestly they are more like family.” Stiles said wistfully. “But to them I am an overly clumsy human who isn’t good at anything that has anything to do with my feet.”

Jeff’s face fell. “They aren’t good friends if they don’t know about one of the most important parts of your life right now. You know that. They are in for a surprise though.”

“I know. I just never wanted them to intervene on the amazing thing I have built here. Don’t get me wrong I love them with my whole heart, but no one underestimates me here. Here I am a teacher, a celebrity even.”

Jeff grabbed Stiles’ helmet and put it on his head. 

“Make us proud and make them rethink the name Stiles Stilinski.” Jeff said with a pat on Stiles’ helmet. 

“I’ll do my best, man.” Stiles grabbed his board and turned back around, “I totally forgot to ask: who is their instructor?”

Jeff grinned like the devil. “Your boyfriend, Barry Allen.”

Stiles cracked a smile as a plan hatched. 

I AM ANOTHER LINE BREAK

The pack minus Stiles trudged out to the instructors hill, dragging their rental snowboards behind them. They could see a person with a blue instructors coat waving them over.

“You guys must be my 10 o’clock. I’m Barry. It’s a pleasure to meet you guys.” The instructor beamed. He took one of his gloves out and shook Jackson’s hand.

Everyone went around introducing themselves and shaking Barry’s hand.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to teach a larger group,” Derek broke in with a smile.

“Yea, not problem at all! It is pretty rare that we get almost an entire wolf pack on the hill at once,” Barry chirped with a nod.

All eyes flashed at him and he backed away, holding his hands up.

“How do you know who we are?” Lydia demanded, letting her board fall to the ground and got ready to scream.

“You aren’t the only supernatural thing out there you know,” Barry countered, letting lighting dance around his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, I just like to know what I am getting myself into. So what’s the name of your pack.”

“We are the Hale pack, we live south of here.” Derek stepped forward flashing his red eyes.

“Well it’s an honor, Alpha Hale,” Barry said smiling, “I will be happy to teach you guys today.” 

“There is one more, but he will be joining us in a few minutes,” Scott said as they trudged over to the moving carpet.

“Okidoki,” Barry smiled, knowing that his boyfriend was the pack member missing. “Alright. Watch me bind up my bindings and then you guys can give it a shot, but only do one until we get to the top of the hill.

It was a real struggle even teaching the pack how to walk around with one foot in the binding. 

Jackson fell and stayed laying on the ground for a moment. “I wonder if this is how Stilinski feels all of the time.” 

Barry grimaced at stab at his amazing boyfriend and forced the pack up the hill. If Stiles doesn't get here soon and show these so called “friends” up, he was going to snap.

“So, how good are you looking to get by the end of today?” Barry asked once they were all at the top of the bunny hill.

“That good,” Jackson said breathlessly, pointing at a snowboarder who was obnoxiously doing all kinds of tricks as he came down the upper part of the bunny hill.

“I’m not as good as he is. He is the best snowboarder here and he also happens to be my boyfriend.” Barry gushed a bit.

“Well aren’t you smitten,” Erica said coyly and hit Barry’s shoulder. 

The boarder headed full speed right at the pack. He waved his hands around wildly and in somewhat of a pattern. Barry seemed to read them like a language and scooted up the hill from the pack a couple of meters. He dug one of the ends of his snowboard into the ground and created a sort of ramp. 

The kid came flying down the hill and the pack started to try and shuffle out of the way, confused by the entire situation. 

The boarder made contact with Barry’s board, flew gracefully in the air, did two flips, and landed with perfection. 

“Fuck that was cool,” Jackson said, pulling his goggles off so he could see better. 

Barry took off down the hill and tackled his boyfriend, sending them sliding down the hill a bit. “I am so proud of you! That was the best one yet!” They attempted to untangle themselves.

“I know, babe, you did great too. That was so cool!” The boarder giggled, leaning in to try and kiss his boyfriend. 

Their helmets bumped into each other and Barry started laughing hysterically. 

“Every fucking time, babe,” Barry weezed in between splits of laughter. “You have to take your helmet off to kiss me.”

Stiles ripped off his gloves and uncliped his helmet. He pulled it off of his head and dropped in gracelessly to the snow. 

A loud “WHAT THE FUCK” came from the top of the hill where the pack was standing. They looked so lost and confused. 

Stiles looked back at Barry. “Gimme a kiss, then we can go deal with them.” 

Barry nodded, gripped the back of Stiles’ neck with an ungloved hand and slowly captured Stiles’ lips in his own. With the anticipation of his pack being jackass’s to Barry, Stiles attempted to pour as much love and sweetness into the kiss as he could. After a moment they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“Hold on. I’m going to run us up to your lovely friends,” Barry whispered as he locked his arms around Stiles’ lower back lifting him up a bit. There was a blurry flash and they were standing with the pack.

“Uhhh… Hey guys,” Stiles said weakly. “You guys have met my boyfriend Barry.” 

“What the shit, Stilinski,” Jackson stammered. “First you have a secret boyfriend and then you are this snowboarding superstar.”

“I’m your best bud, Stiles. You could have at least told me.” Scott whined. Scotts shoulders dropped and his hands went loose.

“Nu uh, Scott McCall, I see right through your pleading kicked puppy look. And I did try to tell you, several times, I even showed you some of my trophies and you told me that ‘whatever I was doing was upping their game in participation awards.’ So thanks so much for actually listening to me, ‘best bud.’” Stiles ranted. “B, I want to leave.” 

Barry’s hand came back up, rubbing the back of Stiles’ neck again and fingering at the hair there and pushing against the helmet every so often.

“Go ahead. We will probably try to make it over the the flatter long hill in about a half hour.” Barry pushed him gently down the hill, Stiles snapped his bindings back in place while picking up speed and took off. “Sorry, guys. He really has some trigger points with you guys that he comes here to work off.”

“Wait, so how did you two meet?” Lydia asked.

Barry chuckle a bit. “If we can get successfully down this hills couple of times I can actually show you where we bumped into each other.”

Despite being very in tune with their bodies, the werewolves really sucked at boarding the first couple of times down the hill. Allison, however, was an instant pro and being able to turn and keep her balance. 

Barry finally deemed them ready for the big leagues: a chair lift. He told them how to do it, then he showed them and then they tried. He still asked the helper at the top to slow it down for them when they got up to the top because he expected gravity would be to much for some of them.

Once everyone had shuffled their way over to the hill, everyone sat down and started to bind up their bindings. Barry stood up in front of them and launched into this elaborate story about how it was his first time down this side of the hill when he was learning to snowboard and he straight up collided with one of the experienced borders going towards the terrain park. This was Stiles. He was kinda pissed.

“I took my helmet off and he stared at me for a second. So, I, like a gentleman, offered to buy him lunch to make it up to him and to apologize for the potential bruising i might have just caused.” Barry wheezed with laughter a little as he was coming to his favorite part of this story. “This hysterical and beautiful man looked at me and said, and I shit you not, “you can bruise me anytime you want.” We hit it off after that. He taught me how to board better and I took him up in the bruising offer.” 

“Okay we need to learn not to underestimate people, especially people in our pack.” Derek said sternly.

“THAT’S RIGHT BITCHES,” Stiles screamed as he zoomed by them unexpectedly.

Barry shook his head and smiled. “That’s my boyfriend.”


End file.
